fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
(Archive) Dronvar Ironstar
Dronvar Iron Star Overview Dronvar was born as a simple dwarf on a not so simple planet. He developed a knack for all things machine and hatred towards most things magic. In a twist of fate one day, he was blessed with the magic of creation and has been fond of creating constructs, machines, and anything metal he can get his fat hands on. His namely flaw is his inability to use magic effectively, and being a consistent drunk. Early Childhood Dronvar was born youngest child to a labor class on his home planet Krakvah. Dwarves are the most prominent race and had limited magic to use for crafting and societal improvement only. He had three siblings with which to share their feeble living space, his eldest brother Tarvag, the black sheep brother Yirig, and his sister Shiva. At the ripe age of fourty, he was thrown right to the manufacturers. The Start of it All Dronvar worked as a labor class parts assembler on the biggest plant on Krakvah well into his eighties, and his family suffered much in that time. His brother Tarvag died in an incident involving a remorhaz in a previously thought safe mining tunnel and his parents did not fare much better. His father fell ill with Tuberculosis and shortly died from it after his long years in a textile factory. His mother took the death poorly and soon went insane, requiring her, by law, to be sent away from the main cities and live in solitude till she met her fate. With not much choice left Dronvar took in his sister and they scraped by what they could until something miraculous happened. In a dream, Dronvar saw a schematic, one that could bless an armor with sentience, and with it, he awoke in a cold sweat. He rushed to the nearest factory and demanded they give him his right of Taldarvein (each dwarf will build a masterpiece in their life, and as such the dwarven cities of Krakvah will give a dwarf the required materials to achieve their life's work.) Working fervently for the next year sequestered away within a factory he emerged with an armor made to be improved upon, the masterpiece he would call, "The Ironstar". The Fall With the creation of this never before seen mix of magic and machine, the dwarves secretly fueled Dronvars ego and stole his schematics from under his nose, eventually repurposing the devices and stealing what was left, leaving him a drunken husk. When he eventually realized what had transpired Dronvar was getting much older, now into his first century he realized he was losing all that he had left and made his way into a hunters gang known as Hammerfast. It was in his sixth year in with the hunters when he drunkenly stumbled his way into a gangs hideout, torching them all, and in his stupor, sought to hide in the nearby well, before finding himself soaked on a beach he had never seen before. Appearance Dronvar isn't much to look at, and certainly not to his fellow dwarves. He is stout, pleasantly plump, and quite frankly odd. He has a long white beard twined together at the bottom to form a braid almost touching his knees, and his own head is bald. He has eyes the color of a sparkling ocean and that's about where the beauty ends. His nose is pointed and his face covered in the many scars and burn marks of an engineer in a factory. The most prominent and well-known scar is the one that crests over his left brow, he earned that by getting a little too cocky hunting down renegade orc slaves. Personality Dronvar is whiny at best and downright aggravating at worst. He takes pride in his many accolades and always revels in the past, not quite ready to truly see the future. He is stuck in some old ways, but in others, he is miles and bounds ahead. He thinks most people are worth at least one chance before being sequestered away for good. He cares deeply for those close to him but cares very little about others burdens. He is known to be a great friend and a good reveler, and you will almost always find him either drunk or stuck tinkering with some device or another. Friends and Family Yirig - A mischievous brother who wandered away to peddle false goods and pickpockets instead of finding a real job. Dronvar cut all ties with his brother after he turned sixty. Shiva - A homely woman, Shiva always put family first, and helped Dronvar along with many of his problems as they worked together for the years after their parents' deaths. When he last saw her she was getting married to a nice dwarf, a forge master named Drival. Category:Archives